


Serum XXX

by Dongstar



Series: Serum XXX [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ascension, Futanari, Goddess, Growth, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mass Destruction, Omnipotence, Other, Superpowers, cum flooding, cumflation, excessive cum, expansion, hyper, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongstar/pseuds/Dongstar
Summary: Shenna Hales was injected with XXX Serum. The experimental drug transformed her into an unstoppable sex machine. The military tried to control her, but she escaped and is now out for revenge.
Series: Serum XXX [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105871
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to this story has been requested by the Supanari Demigoddess Patron on my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996 Please subscribe to support the author!
> 
> This chapter was written as a standalone two years ago and posted anonymously to pastebin as an exercise in insanity. Apparently it gained something of a cult following. It's finally getting a full prequel series so stay tuned!

“Pathetic.” Shenna frowned as the last spurting dregs of her unfathomable load splattered onto the beach between her bare toes.  
“I’ve flooded the entire Gulf of Mexico and my balls are still ninety nine percent full,” said Shenna, surveying the damage from her latest orgasm.  
From the beach to the horizon, what had once been the waters of the Gulf of Mexico were now a pearly white ocean of Shenna’s steaming jizz. The panicked whistle blasts of cargo ships floundering in the yogurt-thick muck echoed across the ocean of slime. Up and down the coast, homes and structures had been completely submerged beneath the flood of Shenna’s blasting spunk. Off to the north, only the rooftops of Corpus Christi Texas were visible poking up out of the muck. Somewhere hundreds of miles to the east, slow-moving tidal waves of girlchowder three hundred feet high were about to break over Tampa Bay, Florida. The city would be completely submerged.  
The thought barely made Shenna smirk. Was this truly all this feeble world could offer her now? In the few seconds she’d spent contemplating the aftermath of her little jerk session, her balls had completely replenished the cum she’d blasted, plus an additional fifty times that amount. In another ten seconds, she would have produced enough jizz to make her last load look like the premature spurt of a micrococked teen boy.  
Helicopters roared overhead and Shenna was suddenly fixed in the beam of a blazing spotlight. More spotlights snapped on as dozens of circling attack helicopters pinpointed her location.  
Behind her, tanks rumbled to a stop and a bristling wall of cannons and bayonets leveled in her direction.  
A loudspeaker squealed to life from somewhere behind one of the spotlights. “Attention, Shenna Hales! You are surrounded! Surrender now or we will open fire!”  
“You haven’t figured out by now that your guns can’t hurt me?” asked Shenna. She turned, the motion set her massive, beachball-sized tits swinging, they continued to sway back and forth for several moments after she’d stopped turning. Watermelon-sized balls swung between her legs as she brought her own cannon to bear. Shenna’s fat, dark cockshaft was over a yard long and thicker than a man’s thigh.  
“Don’t move!” the voice behind the megaphone was panicking now.  
Shenna smirked. One of her fangs glinted in the spotlight and she tossed back her lustrous mane of silver hair.  
In the blink of an eye, Shenna’s cock went from a mere yard long to a full fifty, impaling the nearest tank like a toothpick through cheese. A bulge the size of a car surged from the base of her cock and shot down the length of her spear at the speed of sound. The tank exploded.  
“Fire at will! Fire at will!” A hundred muzzles blazed and the sound of deafening thunder filled the air as fiery death rained down on Shenna from all directions.  
Artillery shells plunged deep into the pliant flesh of Shenna’s colossal jugs, only to bounce out again as her tits sprang back to their original shape. Shenna yawned as explosions burst around her like fireworks on the fourth of July. Men screamed and tanks burst into flames as the attacking force’s own bombs and bullets were deflected back at them.  
Shenna twisted her hips and her now train-sized cock swung like a club, sweeping men and vehicles aside like ants being brushed off a picnic blanket. She twisted the other way and the left flank was completely wiped out. Overhead, the helicopters were still firing, the barrels of their Gatling guns glowed an angry red. The beach around her was completely shredded, but the hot lead only dimpled Shenna’s skin.  
Shenna sighed and shrugged. Her cock snapped back to its former length like a tape-measure. She aimed her thigh-thick shaft up at the attacking gunships.  
“Scatter! Scatter!” the helicopters tried to break away. Too late. A geyser of white swatted them out of the sky like gnats.  
“That was only precum,” said Shenna, sneering as she watched the crippled aircraft sink beneath the spunk sea.  
Shenna’s ears twitched and she spun to face inland. Just beyond the horizon, a squadron of F-35s out of Lackland Air Force base was approaching on an attack vector.  
Shenna rolled her eyes and started to stroke her titanic dong. Within a few pumps, she was diamond-hard and ready to burst. Her cumslit yawned wide. Her watermelon-sized balls clenched beneath her shaft and she grunted as a blasting torrent of steamy spunk exploded from the tip of her cock.  
An expanding cone of jizz three hundred miles from tip to base and thirty degrees wide swallowed up everything between Shenna and Mason Texas. The F-35s, Lackland Air Force Base, San Antonio and heck, even Austin were completely buried beneath a mile-deep layer of jizz that stretched like an ocean for thousands of miles.

***  
In the deepest command bunker beneath the Pentagon, the gathered generals watched, mouths agape as the live satellite feed showed the white triangle of Shenna’s jizzload expanding across the face of Texas. As they stared, dozens of tiny white spots appeared around the edges of the triangle, each spot ranging in size from just a few hundred feet across to dozens of miles. Shenna was shaking out her cock.  
“How is it possible?” asked General Grammond.  
“We completely underestimated the potential of Serum-XXX,” said Doctor Murando.  
“You maniac! Your crazy serum has doomed us all!” shouted General Hawk.  
“It was your idea to test the serum on a teenaged girl!” Doctor Murando retorted.  
General Hawk roared with rage and drew his sidearm. The officers to either side leaped in to tackle him, but not before he managed to fire. Doctor Murando clutched his chest and fell across the map table, the spreading pool of his blood was almost enough to blot out the white stain covering the Gulf of Mexico.  
“You fool! You just killed the only man in the world who might’ve come up with an antidote for Serum-XXX!” yelled General Grammond.  
Blaring alarms and flashing red lights drowned out General Hawk’s response.  
“The Pentagon is under attack!” someone shouted.  
The clouds over the Pentagon parted as a giant cockhead the size of a battleship descended from the sky. The arc of the mind-boggling boner stretched all the way from Washington D.C. back to the beach on the Gulf of Mexico where Shenna stood with her arms folded across the tops of her beachball-sized tits. The base of her cock was wider than a city block. Her balls had grown to the size of mountains, completely filling the tiny bay where she stood.  
“Fuck the military-industrial complex,” said Shenna. Thousands of miles away, the head of her cock plunged straight into the center of the Pentagon, penetrating all the way to the deepest bunker. She rammed her monster shaft over and over into the gaping pit,  
“Fuck, the Pentagon is as tight as a virgin’s asshole!” said Shenna, actually enjoying the sensation of fucking the heart of America’s war machine. Her mountain-sized balls groaned as they tightened up in preparation for orgasm. Shenna moaned and her toes curled in the spunk-soaked sand.  
Halfway across the continent, Shenna’s cock erupted with the force of a thousand Krakatoas. A mushroom cloud of jizz blossomed into the sky. The huge spume of girlchowder was visible from orbit as it rose to breach the Earth’s atmosphere while the base expanded to engulf the entire eastern seaboard from Massachusetts to South Carolina and as far inland as Ohio.  
Shenna moaned with delight as her cock sprang upright, propelled into the vertical by the force of her ejaculation. An arc of cum thousands of miles long and hundreds of miles wide began to reach from the tip of Shenna’s cock and stretch its way across the Atlantic. To astronauts watching from the ISS, the arc seemed to be moving in slow motion, though actually the oceans of cum were traveling at many times the speed of sound.  
The ungodly rope of baby batter struck Europe like milk splashing into a bowl of cereal. The entire continent was scoured clear down to the mantle as gigatons of jizz descended onto the hapless continent from low Earth orbit. The rope of spunk didn’t stop at Europe, either, it dredged a trench clear across Asia, obliterating Russia and drowning western China in seas of creamy white.  
The Atlantic ocean was no more, completely submerged beneath the Shenna ocean. Walls of jizz taller than stormclouds made landfall in Africa, South America, Spain and Greenland  
Sperm the size of city buses rained from the sky all over the eastern hemisphere, crashing to the ground like meteors and then running amok. The titanic sperms’ lashing tentacle tails cut through cars and buildings like butter. What was left of the world’s military was completely wiped out in seconds trying to combat the ravenous sperm cells.  
Meanwhile, Shenna’s fifteen hundred mile long cock was nearly pointed straight up and down, still blasting out oceans’ worth of spunk every second. The angle of her rod sent most of her load out into space. In a few decades it would reach the edge of the solar system before the leading edge would finally overtake and engulf the Voyager space probe.  
“Fuck, I’m still feeling pent up,” said Shenna. Flooding the Atlantic ocean and drowning Europe and Asia had depleted her reservoir by only half a percent, in the time it took Shenna to say she was pent up, she’d already recharged all the cum she’d just blown, and then quadrupled that amount.  
Shenna closed her eyes and eased off the psychic restraints she’d placed on her balls. Immediately, her nuts began to swell, expanding larger by hundreds of miles every second. She could feel the spunk-sea of the Gulf of Mexico squelch beneath her titanic nuts as her testes swelled to fill the entire bowl between Texas and Florida. The weight of her nuts was such that the Earth’s crust cracked and Shenna felt her balls sinking into the warm magma beneath.  
“Oh that’s nice, like a hot tub!” said Shenna. She relaxed the restraints on her cock and felt it swell ever higher into space as its girth expanded to become proportional to her balls.  
“I bet the whole planet looks like it has a cock, now!” said Shenna.  
Six thousand miles up, Shenna’s cock erupted again, this time blasting out a rope that would eventually stretch from Earth all the way to Jupiter. Fifteen years later, Shenna’s rope would land a bullseye shot directly into the Great Eye of Jupiter, painting the famous red storm milky white before blotting it out completely.  
Once Shenna had drained her balls down to ninety-nine point nine nine percent, she decided that was enough cumming for now. Her nuts shrank, sucking back down to manageable size as billions of gallons of jizz flowed into the twin craters her balls had formed, hissing and sizzling as the ooze made contact with the hot magma. She shrank her cock back down, too until it was only as long and thick as her legs.  
Shenna looked around the ruins of the landscape she’d devastated with her lust. Spunk stretched from horizon to horizon in an endless white sea. The clouds above her swirled in strange, ringlike formations where her gargantuan cock had parted them. The twilight sky flickered with the sparks of falling satellites and colossal sperm. The sperm would survive the reentry, the satellites would not.  
“I guess the earth’s population is probably pretty much devastated, huh?” she said to herself.  
A low, groaning sound behind her made Shenna turn.  
A sea of women stretched as far as the eye could see. They marched like zombies, plodding their way inexorably through the waist-deep spunk. The sight and smell of Shenna’s alpha cock had drawn women from all over the continent —all over the planet— to seek out and be bred by the ultimate being.  
“Whelp, I guess now’s as good a time as any to repopulate,” Shenna shrugged. Her one massive cock split into millions of wriggling, snakelike tentacle cocks and went to work, each head seeking out a willing pussy and plunging deep.  
Just the merest contact with one of Shenna’s cocks was enough to send the recipient into a brain-melting orgasm that obliterated all other thought. Shenna’s myriad cocks continued to multiply and stretch as they sought out every willing pussy left in the United States, then North America, South America and finally the rest of the world (such as it was). Her ultra-potent seed poured forth, swelling the bellies of billions of women simultaneously, pumping them full of Shenna’s superbabies. The women’s bellies ballooned to the size of beachballs, then cars, then houses.  
Shenna’s super-sperm penetrated every cell in the women’s bodies and rewrote their DNA, transforming them into beings capable of surviving in the spunk-blasted hellworld that was once called Earth. They became the ultimate breeding vessels of the race that was to come.  
Each of Shenna’s babies would grow up to have all of Shenna’s powers and an even higher sex drive.  
“I am the mother goddess of this world and my children will conquer the galaxy,” said Shenna.  
She retracted her billions of tentacle dicks. The flesh of her cocks melded like clay, weaving together once more into one, massive supercock that towered over the Earth.  
Her balls expanded once again, swelling to vast size until each covered a surface area twice the size of Texas.  
“Let the universe tremble, for it is royally fucked!” yelled Shenna.  
Her unfathomable balls clenched to hug her ten-thousand mile tall shaft and she fired an arc of white jizz directly at the moon.  
The blast of spunk obliterated the rocky satellite like a pinhead vanishing into the stream of a firehose.  
Then Shenna decided to really let it rip.


	2. The Begninning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenna Hales receives the experimental XXX serum from Dr. Murando. The side effects are... interesting to say the least. The increase in height, strength and healing ability are nice, but did she really need to grow a gigantic cock?  
> Shenna barely has time to adjust to her new physique before the military shows up to claim their test subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrons got to read this over a week early. This chapter was funded by the Supanari Demigoddess patron on my Patreon https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996 please subscribe for more stories!

“Once we inject you with Triple-X serum, you will transform into the ultimate life form,” said Doctor Murando.  
“I’m ready.” Shenna Hales croaked.  
The scrawny teen was skeletally thin. Though her natural skin tone would have been oak brown, the ravages of cancer had left her so pale she was almost grey. Her head was so completely bald that it shined in the harsh light of the laboratory fluorescents. Combined with her hollow cheeks and sunken eyes, it made her face look like a hollow skull.  
“So tragic, that someone as young as eighteen could suffer from such an advanced case of cancer,” said the Doctor.  
“Why do you think I volunteered for your miracle cure?” croaked Shenna. Her voice was a harsh rasp, barely audible.  
“Triple-X is more than a cure,” said Murando. “It is the next phase of human evolution. You will become the bridge between man and God.”  
It was obvious Doctor Murando was insane. His wide, bulging eyes and manic grin were a testament to that. Shenna was sure the green, glowing serum in the syringe would be useless at worst and lethal poison at best.  
Frankly she hoped for the latter. The cancer that riddled her body had infested every organ, including her brain. She could feel it gnawing inside her like termites. A quick death would be a mercy.  
The long needle pierced her skin and she felt a suffusion of heat as Doctor Murando pressed down on the plunger.  
The heat became a burning. Every one of Shenna’s veins was one fire. She screamed, doubled over in pain. Doctor Murando shoved his wallet between her teeth so that she wouldn’t bite her tongue as she thrashed on the table.  
“What did you do to me?” she howled around the wallet. She’d thought she wanted to die, but she never imagined it would hurt so much!  
“It’s working!” Doctor Murando cackled. “It’s working!”  
The effects of the serum were immediate and drastic. Shenna’s natural color returned so quickly it was like watching a tint adjustment on a television screen. Muscle and fat swelled on her limbs like a time-lapse video of rising dough. Breasts that were once nonexistent ballooned on her chest, filling to the size of her head in mere seconds. Fat nipples jutted proud and erect from her impossibly perky tits.  
Her hips and thighs thickened in proportion, filling out with pleasing curves even as thick ropes of muscle coiled and bulged beneath her skin. Her butt took shape, no longer a bony, angular seat but a full, voluminous peach.  
Shenna screamed and thust out her hips, arching her back until she was practically folding herself in half. Her clitoris bulged from between swollen, dripping labia. The serpentine appendage lengthened and hardened, darkening from moist pink to rich brown, changing shape until it was no longer a clit but a gargantuan, throbbing cock as long and thick as her forearm!  
The buds of testicles appeared at the base of her new member, swelling to the size of avocados in seconds. Behind her new scrotum, her slavering cunt slobbered and swelled, its plush, rubbery lips slick with sweet honey. A new clit blossomed and bulged between her luscious folds, fat as a Vienna sausage and aching with desire.  
The fire in Shenna’s veins intensified, but it was no longer pain she felt. The cancer in her body melted away like snow in the summer, absorbed and converted by her body into new, healthy cells. The heat became a wash of pleasure so intense that in its own way was even more unbearable than the torturous pain she’d just endured.  
Her cock erupted. A rope of hot spunk thick as a roll of nickels sprayed out, painting the opposite wall and splashing with such force that it sent beakers and machinery crashing to the ground.  
Through it all, Doctor Murando’s maniacal laughter rang off the walls, loud enough to reach Shenna even through the blinding haze of her orgasm.  
Rope after rope of thick, hot seed blasted from the tip of Shenna’s throbbing cock. Her balls seemed inexhaustible. The air grew steamy as a puddle of hot spunk spread across the floor.  
Streams of milk erupted from Shenna’s pert, finger-length nipples, adding to the mess of fluids coating the walls, floor and ceiling of the once-sterile room. Jizz and milk alike splashed across Murando’s labcoat, but he paid it no heed.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the fire in Shenna’s veins cooled. Her erection subsided and consciousness returned.  
Her limbs no longer trembled, her gut no longer ached. She felt healthy and strong. Stronger than she’d ever felt before. Stronger than anyone had ever felt before. Without even trying, she snapped the restraints that had been holding her still. She swung her legs around off the table and was surprised that her feet touched the ground without her having to stand. The serum had made her taller as well as stronger.  
She stood, wobbling for a moment as she adjusted to her new height. When she’d come in, Doctor Murando had been taller than her. Now she towered over him by almost two feet.  
“Wh-what’s happened to me?” she asked. “Am I cured?”  
“You’re better than cured,” said Doctor Murando. Shenna’s new height put his face level with her bountiful chest and he made no attempt to hide his stare as he gazed lustfully into the massive brown globes of her tits.  
“What do you mean?” she asked.  
Doctor Murando handed Shenna a mirror.  
Shenna gasped in shock. The reflection couldn’t be real. Was this her? She hadn’t seen herself healthy in years. The new face that gazed back at her from the mirror was an adult she’d never seen. And she had hair!  
Shenna reached up to pat the voluminous afro that had sprouted from her head like a lustrous black cloud.  
“You are now stronger than the strongest human who ever lived. You are faster and smarter. What’s more, you will continue to evolve. Your body will adapt to any stress it experiences.” Doctor Murando’s voice was feverish. He fidgeted excitedly with his hands as he drooled over the perfect creature he’d created. “That which does not kill you will literally make you stronger.”  
“And this?” Shenna hefted her giant, flaccid cock. The weight of it was satisfying in her palm. The fat python was thicker than a soda can and longer than her forearm. Even as a part of her was repulsed by the unwanted transformation, she could not help but feel exhilarated by the throbbing power it exuded.  
“A unique side effect.” The scientist shrugged. “But just another sign that you have evolved into the ultimate human.”  
Shenna found it hard to disagree. She could feel the seed boiling in her loins, aching to be released. She felt sure that, despite the load she’d just blown, she could easily cum again and again and again.  
Shenna wasn’t the only one enraptured by her cock. Dr. Murando was practically drooling as he stared at her monstrous member.  
“I…” Shenna began. She couldn’t believe she was saying this. “I want to stroke it.”  
“Be my guest,” Dr. Murando stood back and gestured for her to continue.  
“You’re just going to stand there and watch?” Shenna raised an eyebrow.  
“If you don’t mind,” said the scientist. “There’s still much data to gather.”  
Shenna had never masturbated for an audience before. Hell, she couldn’t even remember the last time she’d masturbated at all. The ravages of cancer had completely destroyed her sex drive years ago. Now she felt as if all the sexual need she’d been missing those years of her life had come flooding back all at once. She didn’t care some skeezy old scientist was watching her; she had to jerk off now!  
Unsteady at first, but with increasing confidence, Shenna stroked the hefty, hot cock with her hand. Her skin was smooth and velvety soft. Every brush of her fingertips felt like heaven. The arm-length member swelled and expanded, stretching to lengths beyond what should have been humanly possible. Fully hard, Shenna’s behemoth cock stood at just over two feet long. Massive balls the size of grapefruit tightened close against the thick base of her shaft.  
Shenna gasped as her cock erupted.  
SPLOOOOOOOOSH! A thick stream of pearly spunk splashed against the wall.  
“Oooh.” Shenna shuddered as electric bolts of pleasure raced through her body, bringing every nerve to life.  
Rather than just pulsing out a few ropes, Shenna’s cock spewed a continuous stream of hot, thick jizz that went on for several minutes. It blasted against the far wall with enough force that the backsplash left Shenna speckled with spunk from head to toe.  
When her orgasm finally subsided, Shenna was weak at the knees.  
“Fuck!” She caught her balance against the table. When she pulled her hand away, the steel bore the imprint of her fingertips.  
The orgasm had been the most amazing thing she’d felt in her whole life. Even before the cancer had ravaged her body, she couldn’t remember ever feeling like this.  
Shenna looked down at her hands again, flexing her fingers and feeling the power coursing through her. Her vision blurred and she sniffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
“Thank you, doctor,” she sniffled.  
“Please, don’t thank me…” A shadow passed over Dr. Murando’s face and suddenly his expression was sad.  
“Thank the U.S. Government,” a gruff voice growled behind Shenna.  
She whirled in surprise. Standing in the doorway was a tall, broad-shouldered Caucasian man clad in a US Army dress uniform replete with medals. He had three silver stars pinned to each shoulder. Shenna’s cum squelched under his polished shoes and he looked down distastefully at the mess before looking back up at Shenna.  
“I’m General Grammond,” The man doffed his hat, revealing a well-coiffed head of silver gray hair. He tucked the cap under his arm next to a large manila folder. “Funding for Doctor Murando’s experiments came from the Department of Defense.”  
Two men in camouflage uniforms bearing rifles stepped into the room and took up places on either side of General Grammond. Sheila’s hearing suddenly grew sharper, and she caught the sounds of several more soldiers taking up position outside.  
In the presence of three new strangers, Shenna suddenly felt self-conscious about her nude body. She pulled a medical gown from the rack nearby and hurriedly pulled it over her head.  
General Grammond looked past Shenna and spoke directly to Dr. Murando.  
“It appears I owe you an apology, doctor,” said Grammond. “All this time I thought you were a crackpot, but it appears you’ve finally managed to make something worthwhile.”  
“Don’t talk about me like I’m some kind of lab experiment!” snapped Shenna.  
General Grammond narrowed his eyes at her.  
“But that’s exactly what you are,” he said. “A lab experiment funded by the U.S. Government.”  
“She’s the next phase of human evolution!” Murando objected.  
“She’s America’s newest weapon in the war on terror!” barked Grammond. “If the prototype performs to our satisfaction, you can count on a contract to create as many of these freaks as you like.”  
“I’m not a freak!” Shenna loomed over the general. “I’m not the next phase of human evolution,” she snapped at Dr. Murando, “and I’m not your weapon! I’m a girl and I’m going home!”  
She moved to leave, but the soldiers moved to block the door.  
“Out of my way!” demanded Shenna.  
“Ms. Hales, it will be easier for everyone if you come with us voluntarily,” said the general.  
“Screw you!” Shenna shoved the soldiers aside, tossing them to either side of the room like toys.  
The strength in her own arms shocked Shenna. She hadn’t meant to push the men so hard. To either side of her, the soldiers groaned. One of them had broken a rib against the corner of the counter. The other struggled to stand up, but kept slipping in the slick layer of cum that coated the ground.  
She looked down at her hands, flexed her fingers, feeling the strength in them for the first time. She looked down past her clenched fists to the bulge of her heavy cock beneath the thin medical gown.  
Was she a freak after all? A monster?  
“Don’t make this harder than it has to be,” said Grammond. “We will use force to detain you if necessary.”  
She spun to face him.  
“Why are you doing this?” she demanded.  
“The US Government has spent quite a lot of money on developing the XXX Serum,” said Grammond. “We expect a return on that investment.”  
“So inject someone else! You have the formula now,” said Shenna. “What do you need me for?”  
Her mind was sharp and clear for the first time since she could remember.  
“We won’t risk the lives of healthy soldiers until there’s been a proper field test of the serum,” answered the general.  
“Don’t I have any rights?” asked Shenna.  
“You signed away those rights when you agreed to be a test subject. We have your signature on numerous documents that attest to your willingness to participate in further trials.” General Grammond produced a sheaf of papers from the manila folder tucked under his arm and held them out for Shenna to inspect.  
With her newly-sharpened eyesight, Shenna could read the fine print quite clearly, as well as her signature beneath, waiving all rights and privileges to her life as she knew it.  
Shenna slapped the papers from Grammond’s hand, sending sheets fluttering all over the room.  
“I don’t care what I signed when I was dying of cancer!” snapped Shenna. “I’ll get a lawyer and fight your bullshit in court!”  
“We have more lawyers and can drag the case out longer than you could possibly afford,” said Grammond.  
Shenna drew herself up to her full height.  
“I’m leaving!” she declared.  
“Detain her,” said Grammond.  
The moment Shenna walked out of the examination room, a gang of burly soldiers jumped on her from all sides.  
“Get off me!” Shenna fought back, tossing one of the soldiers into the air to crash down on the others.  
It took two men on each arm to wrestle Shenna’s wrists together long enough to slip a pair of zip cuffs onto her.  
“Huungh!” Shenna grunted. Her muscles bulged and—with a mighty flex—she burst the zip cuffs.  
“Seize her!” shouted Grammond. “Get her under control!”  
Shenna swept her arm across the crowd of attackers, sending five men flying at once.  
One of the soldiers who landed at her feet raised himself to his knees. Acting on reflex, Shenna slapped her two-foot salami across his face. The slap of impact echoed down the hall as the man slumped over, dazed.  
With a running leap, Shenna cleared their prone bodies and made a dash for the exit. She didn’t slow down when she reached the doors, just barreled through them like a freight train and out into the night.  
Grammond surveyed the bruised and battered remains of his team, his gaze rising from the groaning pile of men and following Shenna’s path down the hall and out the door.  
“Superb,” said Grammond, smirking.

***

Shenna fled barefoot through the forest.  
At first, the twigs and sharp stones hurt her feet and she stumbled, scraping her knees and wrists as she scrambled to keep moving. After a few minutes, however, the pain went away and she discovered she could sprint as easily through the underbrush as if running in sneakers on a track. Sharp thorns and branches caught at her gown, tearing the flimsy fabric to tatters, but the branches left no marks on her skin.  
Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dark. Even with the foliage overhead blocking out the light of the moon, she could see the path ahead of her almost as clear as day. When she got to the chain link fence at the edge of the medical compound, she cleared the twelve foot high barrier in a single bound. The coil of razor wire along the top of the fence tore the last of her gown to shreds and cut her skin, mercifully missing the dangling sack of her fat scrote by inches.  
Shenna hissed at the sting where the blades had sliced into her, but even as she nursed her wounds, she noticed the bleeding had stopped and the cuts were nearly closed, sealing themselves without scars.  
“What am I?” she asked herself.  
Sirens wailed in the distance. The echoes of dog barks rang out in the night.  
Shenna noticed the hospital gown she’d been wearing was now little more than a polka-dot bib fluttering at her neck. She tore it free and dashed off once again.

***

Even fleeing for her own life, Shenna found herself acutely aware of her new genitalia. The weight of the immense sausage flopping between her thighs with every step was alien and exhilarating. She felt the breeze of the cool night air on her long shaft and heavy ballsack.  
The adrenaline coursing through her system had her every nerve singing. Was this what it was like to be fully alive after so many years of being at death’s door?  
The friction of her cock against her thighs was all it took to get her hard, and soon she was running down the darkened streets with a mammoth erection bobbing in front of her. Her nuts swung like wrecking balls between her legs and seemed to grow heavier with every step.  
“Seriously, you’re getting horny now of all times?” Shenna panted.  
The laboratory/hospital complex where Shenna had gone to recieve the XXX serum had been over an hour drive outside of town off an industrial drive that saw little traffic. She ran parallel to the road for most of the way to the highway, careful to stay inside the treeline.  
Occasionally, a military truck whooshed past, shining its searchlight through the trees, and Shenna would have to duck out of sight and wait until it passed.  
The throbbing in Shenna’s cock grew increasingly urgent as time went on. Her balls got heavier and heavier, fuller and fuller, building with pressure until running with her tight scrotum and steel-hard erection became unbearable.  
She waited until the next Jeep passed by with its searchlight, then fell back against the rough trunk of a tree. She was still completely naked of course. Naked and cold. Her breath made fog in the moonlight as she caught her breath.  
“Fuck,” Shenna groaned. Without even realizing it, her hand had moved of its own accord to start stroking herself off. Her shaft felt blazing hot in her hand, throbbing insistently with every heartbeat.  
Christ this thing was huge. Shenna was in awe of her own monster cock. Steam rose from the two-foot behemoth and it seemed to breathe softly, like a wild beast.  
In the depths of the woods Shenna stroked herself off, pumping her hand in long, smooth strokes up her shaft while her heart pounded in her chest.  
Her other hand slipped down to her slavering pussy. The swollen, rubbery lips of her labia were fat and hot, completely coated in a thick layer of lubricating slime.  
Shenna gasped at just how sensitive the area had become. Even the brush of her fingertips against the slick lips sent a thrill shuddering up her spine. Her clit was fat and throbbing against her thumb as she rubbed the sausage-like protrusion in gentle circles.  
Shenna’s breath came in gasps and her eyelids fluttered. The heat built and built in the pit of her stomach, filling her like lava.  
Just as she was rising toward climax, her newly sharpened ears picked up the sound of a vehicle on the road behind her, accompanied by the panting of dogs. Her first instinct was to run, but even the friction of taking a few steps sent fireworks through her clit that turned her legs to jelly.  
“What was that?” A flashlight shined through the trees. Someone had heard her gasp of orgasm.  
Shenna tried to bite back her moans as her next orgasm brought her to her knees, but the sound of crackling foliage brought the swift attention of one of the searchers.  
“Over here! I see her!” shouts echoed through the forest.  
Shenna got up and tried to run, but with her balls achingly blue, the best she could do was limp. Periodic aftershocks from her massive clitoris surged through her body. Meanwhile her cock and balls felt tight as a drum.  
Her pursuers were still over a hundred yards away, picking their way through the trees. Did she have time to finish off her aching cock? She felt so close!  
Her panting breath made heavy clouds as she pumped furiously at her shaft with both hands. Dollops of slick, hot precum ran down her cock in steaming rivers.  
“Come on, come on!” she pleaded with her achingly stiff member as the sound of crunching bootsteps and barking dogs grew nearer.  
Pussy juice streamed down the insides of her thighs and down the curvature of her balls as she stood, splay-legged in the forest, frantically pumping her cock. Her hands were a blur on her shaft.  
“So close…” Shenna gritted her teeth. The footsteps were right behind her now.  
“Freeze!” A soldier in full tactical gear and black balaclava leaped in front of her, shining the flashlight in her face. Shenna could see the muzzle of an automatic rifle gleaming in the beam of the flashlight.  
Shenna reflexively threw up her hands and let her cock fall perpendicular to her body, but that was all it took.  
“Unffff!” Shenna crossed her eyes and bit her lip as her cock erupted like a shotgun.  
The soldier grunted as twelve pounds of semen impacted his chest with the speed of a sledgehammer. The impact of Shenna’s ejaculation flung the soldier eight feet and pasted him to a tree.  
Shenna was still cumming, and proceeded to coat the soldier with high-velocity spray from her cock.  
A frothing German Shepherd leaped at Shenna, only to spin away, whining piteously as a rope of Shenna’s cum caught it across the muzzle.  
“Sorry!” she moaned, helpless to stop her cock as it spray-blasted everything in a fifteen foot cone.  
Two more soldiers leaped at her out of the dark, but all she had to do to disable them was turn to face in their direction and they were swiftly glued to the nearest tree.  
When the last dregs of her epic orgasm finally spurted into the steaming puddle she’d created, the forest around her was a steaming, swampy mess that smelled like bleach and fish.  
Shenna ran.  
The soldiers’ Jeep was still parked at the side of the road. Engine running, keys inside. She hopped into the driver’s seat of the doorless vehicle and slammed her foot onto the accelerator.  
Shenna had never learned to drive. Cancer had gripped her before she even got her learner’s permit. Yet her newly-sharpened faculties allowed her to recall how her parents had driven the family car.  
Mostly.  
She sped all the way back toward town, swerving across lanes and nearly skidding off the road twice. Fortunately the highway was almost deserted at that hour of the morning. She blew past a cop at ninety miles per hour and didn’t slow down even with his roof lights blazing in her rearview mirror.  
The highway patrol car pulled up level with the speeding Jeep. The Jeep was in its doorless configuration, so the patrol officer was shocked to see a fully nude black teen behind the wheel.  
“Pull over!” shouted the cop.  
Shenna looked down at the cop car next to her. Would they help her? Would they turn her over to the Army?  
The two cars split up to weave between a small knot of cars.  
Up ahead, the exit to her neighborhood was approaching fast.  
At the last second, Shenna spun the wheel, cutting across two lanes and careening down the off-ramp.  
Brake lights up ahead. A line of cars blocked the road ahead. Shenna screamed and slammed on the brakes as she spun the wheel over.

***

The highway patrol officer caught up a few minutes later. The speeding Jeep had run off the road and slammed into a ditch next to the off-ramp. A small knot of people stood gathered around the smoking truck. The engine was still running and the hazard lights flashed on and off.  
“Back away, stand back!” ordered the officer as he thrust his way through the gawking gaggle.  
He shined his light into the driver’s seat. The airbag had deployed, but the girl was gone!  
“Did you see her?” demanded the officer. “Where did she go?”  
The onlookers just shrugged and shook their heads. None of them had seen the driver.  
The officer looked again at the empty Jeep and scratched his head. Nobody could have walked away from an accident like that… could they?

***

It was just before dawn when Shenna finally jumped over the back fence of her home. Her face and torso were sore from getting slammed by the car’s airbag. A crust of dried blood blackened her upper lip, but the pain was fading.  
Stepping naked past the scattered patio furniture and sun-faded lawn toys was surreal, almost dreamlike. The air was humid and still, the grass was wet and sharp against her bare feet.  
Shenna knew something was wrong before she even stepped onto the tile of the patio. Nothing in particular, just an instinct pricking at the back of her neck.  
The patio door slid open immediately. The lock was broken. Inside, the house was dark and quiet. Strange air currents moved through the empty kitchen.  
“Mom?” she called. “Dad?”  
She padded softly through the empty house. Her new, higher perspective and larger body made her home seem unfamiliar.  
Dark. Empty. All the lights were off.  
The phone ringing made Shenna jump. It went off just as she’d walked into her parents’ bedroom.  
“Hello?” she answered.  
It was General Grammond on the other line.  
“Ms. Hales, perhaps now that you’ve had some time to think, you’ll—”  
“Where are my parents, you asshole?” Shenna demanded. The plastic of the phone creaked with the strength of her grip.  
“Safe,” answered Grammond, smoothly. “As long as you cooperate.”  
“Where are you?” shouted Shenna. “Wherever you are I’ll find you and kill you!”  
“I’m right outside,” answered Grammond.  
Shenna heard the sound of engines approaching and felt the floor vibrating beneath her bare feet.  
She let the phone fall from her hand and rushed to the window.  
An M1A1 Abrams main battle tank straddled both lanes of the street outside. Dogs barked and car alarms whined up and down the picturesque suburban street. Two columns of armed soldiers marched behind the tank in full tactical gear.  
Shenna didn’t even pause to think. She backed up to give herself a running start, then leaped right through the window.  
Wood splintered and glass shattered, exploding outward from her in a cloud of tinkling shrapnel. She soared twenty feet through the air and landed on the asphalt in the middle of the street. She hit the ground and crumpled into a ball, rolling across the asphalt in a haze of pain. The impact shattered both her ankles, her left shin and her right wrist. Huge patches of her skin burned red, scraped raw by the asphalt.  
“Shit,” grunted Shenna, tears filling her eyes as she fought to roll onto her back.  
There was a clatter of guns as the soldiers hurried to take up defensive positions around the tank. Other troops hopped over white picket fences to take cover behind birdbaths and lawn furniture.  
Curious homeowners rubbed sleep from their eyes and peeked out of doors while early morning dogwalkers had to jump out of the way to avoid the sudden military invasion of their little street.  
Fifty muzzles leveled on the girl writhing on the ground in pain.  
Even as the pain shot through Shenna’s body, her injuries felt distant. With astounding speed, her bones knitted themselves together. Her ankles and wrist popped back into place as her body fixed itself. In under a minute, Shenna found she could partially support her weight on her previously shattered wrist. With a grunt, she heaved herself up into a crouching position—only to be immediately tackled to the ground by a pair of burly soldiers.  
“Fuck off me!” Shenna roared, swinging her arms.  
The soldiers went flying. One sailed clear across a nearby yard and landed in a hedge, the other flew clear through the front window of Shenna’s house.  
Shaking with rage, Shenna got to her feet. Her wounds were almost completely healed, with the last of the larger scrapes vanishing even as she stood.  
The tank fixed Shenna in the glare of its spotlight, throwing her shadow fifty feet long up the street.  
“Stand down, Hales,” General Grammond barked through a loudspeaker.  
“Where are my parents?” demanded Shenna, throwing up her arm to block the glare of the spotlight.  
“We’ve taken them into protective custody,” said Grammond.  
“Protection from what?” asked Shenna.  
“From you,” answered Grammond.  
“The only person who needs protection from me is you!” shouted Shenna, advancing on the tank. Rifles clattered as they tracked her, but Grammond ordered the soldiers to lower their weapons.  
“You incapacitated a dozen of my men. Three of them had to be hospitalized for injuries sustained during your escape.” Grammond’s bullhorn-amplified voice echoed up and down the street. “You’re dangerous, Hales.”  
Shenna crouched low and leaped at the tank, clearing the ten foot gap easily. In a flash she was on top of the turret with her fist clenched around Grammond’s tie.  
“Kill me and you’ll never get your parents back,” said Grammond, staying cool despite facing certain death.  
Shenna drew back her fist, ready to punch Grammond’s head clean off his body, but she found she couldn’t do it.  
She let the general’s necktie slide out of her fingertips. He adjusted it, clearing his throat.  
“You’ve seen what you can do, Ms. Hales,” said Grammond. “And your little stunt just showed the whole world. Do you think we’re the only ones interested in your new powers?”  
Shenna opened her mouth to object, but found she couldn’t say anything.  
“There are evil men out there. Evil men who would stop at nothing to control you,” Grammond’s tone softened and his expression became paternal. “You can live on the run for your whole life or you can work with us. We’ll protect you and your family.”  
“Alright.” Shenna lowered her fist. She’d been up all night running through the wilderness and sustained injuries that should have been life-threatening. She didn’t think she could do it again and again and again for the rest of her life.  
“When will I get to see my parents again?” asked Shenna.  
“When you’ve demonstrated that you’re capable of controlling yourself,” said General Grammond.  
Shenna looked around at the circle of soldiers that surrounded her. She’d survived injuries that should have killed or permanently injured a normal person. She could feel the strength inside her. Could she hope to take them all on? Was she willing to kill so many people?  
Shenna looked further out, at her friends and neighbors who’d gathered on their porches and front yards to see the tank that had driven into their neighborhood. None of them recognized her of course. The last time they’d seen her, she’d been a fragile, cancer-riddled husk, not a six foot six goddess.  
Some of the people looked on in fear, others with disgust. She was still completely naked with two feet of cock swinging between her knees. Did she fit in with these people any more?  
“What are you going to do to me?” she asked.  
“We’ll take you someplace safe where we can monitor your response to the serum and run further tests,” said Grammond.  
Shenna looked unsure. The life of a lab rat sounded almost as bad as life on the run.  
“You’ll be compensated for your time. You’re not a prisoner or a slave,” said Grammond. “You’ll have a comfortable room. You’ll even have an X-Box!”  
A soldier stepped up onto the fender of the tank and reached for her left hand with a pair of handcuffs. Quicker than thought, she had the man by the wrist, her thumb pressing deep into the pressure point. The soldier screamed in pain, dropping to his knees as he pawed at Shenna’s grip with his free hand. Shenna twisted his wrist back, eliciting another sharp cry from the soldier. With her other hand Shenna seized Grammond’s necktie again, this time with murder on her face. Dozens of rifles clattered as the soldiers surrounding her bristled once again.  
“Stand down, soldier,” Grammond told the man.  
“Make her stand down!” choked the soldier as Shenna’s thumb pressed deeper into his wrist.  
“We won’t be needing handcuffs, Ms. Hales is coming with us voluntarily. Stand. Down!” barked Grammond. “That goes for all of you!”  
The other soldiers surrounding Shenna lowered their guns. The soldier on his knees dropped the handcuffs and raised his free hand in surrender.  
Shenna dropped the soldier’s wrist and released the general.  
Grammond straightened his tie and dusted off his jacket.  
“First order of business, we need to get you some clothes…” said Grammond.  
Shenna blushed, once again aware of how naked she was and the breeze running through her nethers.  
“Soldier, give Ms. Hales your pants and blouse.” Grammond snapped his fingers at the commando Shenna had just brought to his knees.  
“Sir?” The soldier was still rubbing his aching wrist.  
“You heard me,” said Grammond.  
“Yes, sir.” Looking crestfallen behind his balaclava, the soldier undid his web belt and took down his pants. A murmur of chuckling rippled through the other soldiers as the commando stood on top of the tank in his boxer shorts and undershirt. He grudgingly handed his uniform over to Shenna and hopped off the tank before Grammond could order him to give up anything else.  
Grammond frowned at the soldier leaving without being dismissed, but let the forlorn man disappear into the crowd without further comment.  
Shenna awkwardly pulled the pants up to cover herself, fumbling for a moment to tuck the long shaft of her shaft down the left pant leg. Somehow even in the loose-fitting pants, the bulge of her enormous cock was still readily visible. She was also taller than the soldier, so the pants were highwaters.  
A six-wheeled APC pulled up behind the tank and hissed to a stop. The ramp at the back folded down and more soldiers clambered out.  
“That’s your ride, Ms. Hales,” said Grammond.  
Shenna climbed warily down from the tank. The soldiers parted around her, afraid to touch her, even through their layers of body armor.  
Shenna rode alone in the APC. The soldiers would have to walk, she guessed. She only half-wondered where they were taking her. She imagined some top secret underground base like COBRA might have, or maybe they were taking her to Area 51. Would she get to meet aliens?  
General Grammond followed in his staff car. The flags on the fenders fluttered in the wind as the convoy sped down the highway toward the secret underground base.  
Doctor Murando sat next to Grammond, staring out the window in silence.  
“If that serum is everything you promised, how soon can you go into production?” asked Grammond.  
“It will take time. The chemical balance of each dose is specially tailored to each individual. It took days to formulate the serum for Shenna’s biology. I won’t be able to begin making another dose until you identify the next subject,” answered Murando.  
Grammond frowned. That wasn’t what he wanted to hear, but the insane scientist was his only source of the serum, for now.  
“You think you can terminate her if she gets out of control,” said Doctor Murando.  
“I know I can,” said Grammond.  
“I’d advise you do it sooner, rather than later. Every minute she is alive she is evolving. Anything that puts her under stress makes her that much stronger. She is a perfect organism,” said Murando.  
“Shut up,” said Grammond.  
The weaselly little scientist was insane, obviously. The serum might have enhanced Hales’s strength and healing factors, but there was no way she could become as dangerous as Murando was hinting… was there?


End file.
